Nathaniel to Natalie
by lbug257
Summary: After being hit by an alien ship, Nathaniel is change to female. Now she has to go through Sweet Amoris High, live with a mean sister, and have boys who didn't like being around her as a male want to be her boyfriend... Oh! Also an alien as her friend. (Fem!Nathaniel x Castiel, fem!Nathaniel x Armin, fem!Nathaniel x Lysander. Reveiew to help plan the story)
1. Chapter 1

**I will be gender bending Nathaniel in this story, but at the beginning he will be male. Then will change to female.**

* * *

_Nathaniel. Is. A. Jerk! _Castiel thought as he walked outside the school. _Why does he after to come here saying things about me needing to be a man and do my duty?! He needs to be a man more than me!_

* * *

Nathaniel sighed. _I wish I never had to do this. He just as hard head as my dad. They need to learn to not bet up._

"Nathaniel, can you come with me?" Melody asked him.

He looked up at her. "Yes. Just hold on a little." He put the papers away that on the table. "There! All clean."

"Come on Nathaniel." Melody said as she walks out the room.

He followed her to the science lab.

"Nathaniel, about the last time we talked..." Melody told Nathaniel her love for him last time they talked. "Do you feel the same?"

"No.. I'm sorry Melody. I do not feel the same." Nathaniel asked her. He started to walk out the room.

"Wait!.. Why do you not love me?" She asked beginning to cry.

"I'm not in love with my best friend Melody. I'm sorry, but can we stay friends?" He asked her.

"Yes... W-We can still be friends." Melody walked away.

* * *

"Did you find a subject for us to test on, Ana-ja?" A black eyed blue haired boy dressed in orange asked a computer.

"_Subject found, Adrin. He is single, has a bad family, and is upset. He is at the school Sweet Amoris High right and is leaving. If you want to learn about behave of this universe, you better here._" The female computer said.

"Ship! Follow the subject!" Adrin the boy said.

* * *

_**Latter that day**_

Nathaniel has been walking for hours. He feels sorry and guilt for making his friend cry. He was walking along the side of the road. He normal did this when things went bad.

He stopped and looked up at the stars above him. Then a shooting star happened to come by.

He smiled, "I wish this star is real and I wish everything will be ok."

The star wasn't a star at all... And continue to get closer.

"Ummm. Still there. I wish I can please my father." He said.

He looked up to meet face to face with the front part of a spaceship.

* * *

_**Inside the ship**_

"Ugrn..." Nathaniel started to wake up.

"We were able to fix your body, but there is some problems." Adrin said as he looked at Nathaniel. "I only came to study behaves and end up having my subject gender change. This is bad on my behalf... Ana-ja, set up message to send his home town."

The computer started to set up a message.

* * *

A green light a shot up into the sky.

Castiel looked out his window so did Melody. Amber stood outside her house.

"Hello, citizens of Sweet Amoris. I have decided to show that my ship is here. I came here to study your kind behaviors, but end up hurting someone with my ship."

The green light showed a girl with blonde hair that was short.

"This girl was a boy, till I had to heal him. His name is Nathaniel, so he told me."

Lysander stood up straight. Iris gasped. Armin and Alexy looked at each other.

"I asked that you treat her well. I will still be studying your behaviors, but with this female. How you treat her and how she reacts to your actions and words will be studied." Adrin said. "I will set her down at her school."

* * *

_**Nathaniel to Natalie**_

_**(Nathaniel is now being call Natalie)**_

All the students of Sweet Amoris High was outside the school.

All talking about the new Nathaniel and how will this change the school.

"Students! Students! Calm down!" The principle yelled. "We will be treating Natalie like a normal girl!" She yelled.

"Natalie? I thought it was Nathaniel." Melody said.

"Nathaniel's parents changed her name a little while to Natalie." The principle said.

"She is coming! She is coming!" The students called out.

The green light started to lower down the girl.

Catsiel, Armin, and Lysander ran out to get Natalie.

They held her as she was lowing down.

The boys looked at her and sighed.

"Hey? What's with everyone?" Natalie asked.

Everyone started to whispered about the voice pitch change.

"Natalie?.. I mean Nathaniel. You are now female and your name has been changed to Natalie." The boys who were holding her said together.

Natalie looked around at everyone. "Everyone came to see me? I thought everyone hated me."

"We do. We just wanted to see what you would look like." Li called out as the boys seemed to like Natalie better then her.

"Oh... I see." Natalie said.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Trying to be a normal girl

**Thanks for the review.**

**If this seems like Kashimashi, should I have this story under cross-over with it?**

**I never watched Kashimashi before and this is the first time hearing.**

* * *

"Oh... I see." Natalie had tears in her eyes.

"Hey! We were told to be nice to her!" Castiel yelled.

"Not make her feel like she doesn't belong on earth!" Lysander yelled also.

"I think Li is bullying Natalie. Teacher! Teacher! Get her to stop!" Armin yelled louder then the rest.

Natalie smiled at them. They were being nice! Is it just from the gender change?

"Natalie..." A male voice above the her came. She looked up.

"I'm Adrin. I will be helping you fit in the best I can and see if I made more damage then what can be seen." The blue haired boy said as he landed beside her.

"I thought you didn't know about this universe's species." Natalie said.

"I have seen the most popalar kids in your school, who don't even dress good. I'll have you dress well for a girl, having some 'girlfriends', and living a normal girl life. The first thing we have to do is go to the clothes store." Adrin said as he looked at the awed crowd.

"I can take you there." Lysander said calmly. "My brother owns the shop and I can get it half off for you."

"Thank, male human. I ask for your name so I'm not saying male human all day." Adrin said as he turned to Lysander.

"My name name is Lysander." He answered.

"Show Natalie to the clothes shop, Lysander. I will be there shortly after talking with the principle." Adrin said as he turned to go inside the school.

Lysander looked at Natalie. "Come on let's go get you some normal female clothes." He said to her.

* * *

Natalie looked at all the pink for the girl outfits in pure disliking.

"Do you not like pink?" Liegh asked as he watched her.

"I never liked it before and I don't like it now." Natalie answered.

"How about a white dress?" Lysander said as he walked into the room.

"With a blue scraft!" Liegh said as he grabbed the things.

Natalie tried on the outfit. "It's um... More of a dress up outfit. Like for a date."

"It looks formal on you." Leigh said. "I'll get something more you."

Liegh came back with school like uniforms. None were pink.

Natalie tried on every single one. Each had different patterns and colors.

"It's hard to say no to any... Except the pink." Natalie said as she start to play with the skirt.

"Do not play with your skirt!" Rosalya yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Natalie stopped. "I'll get all of them."

"She hooked on getting ready for school." Liegh whispered to Rosalya.

"I need an outfit for hanging out outside of school." Natalie said for school had one before the change.

"Yeah! More costumes!" Rosalya said pulling her to a sizing room.

* * *

Adrin smiled at the princaple. "Thank you ma'am. I will be nice to the people of your school and help my subject."

"You will not hurt anyone?" She asked him.

"No. I will be as gentle as a butterfly." Adrin answered.

"You better be! I don't need another reason to quiet this job or get fired!" She yelled at him.

"Ma'am promise I'll do no harm." He said as he started to leave.

He was at the clothes shop in no time for the ship.

"How is it going for Natalie?" Adrin asked as he looked at the males.

"Rodalya took her in to try on different outfits." Lysander said as he drew in his notebook.

"I since a male liking female... But there was all ready one here." Adrin said as he looked at his watch/mini computer.

Lysander made a face and got up. He knew what Adrin ment.

"I'm done! I have my outfits!" Natalie said as she wore a grey sweater, a blue skirt, and grey tights.

"See you latter." The other said.

* * *

_**On the walk home**_

Natalie walked with Adrin. She notice that he was nice to her ever since the beginning.

"Adrin, who are you?" Natalie asked out of the blue.

"I am a leading scientist at planet Miercoles, I have no wife, I am an only child, and I have became a friend of a human." He smiled at her.

"I am presidenof of the student countle, I am single, the oldest out of two childern, and I have befriended an alien." She said back.

They finally started to talk to each other as they walked.

* * *

**Up next is the family reaction!**

REVIEW!


	3. Problems starting

Natalie sighed as she got up out of bed. This is the first day school goes back to school.

She finally is out of the labs and tests... Well not tests.

In a week after being changed into a girl, she been tested on and made sure to be fully female. All of the test were past to different people and more tests were done.

She never had that many physical tests done and will never forget them.

"Good morning, Natalie." Adrin said as he floated down beside her. They were walking to school today.

"Good morning, Adrin." She said with a yawn.

"We have a big day ahead. School, then off to get you a female friend." Adrin said to her.

"You go to school now?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. I asked your principle." Adrin answered her.

"Ok." Natalie walked into the court yard.

"H-Hi Natalie!" Armin yelled at her.

"Hello Armin." She said.

"What's up, Natalie?" Lysander said as he open the door for her.

"Nothing much." Natalie said to him. "Thank you." She walked inside the school.

"Hey! Nat!" Castiel came walking up to her.

Natalie flinched. Thinking he would hurt her.

"I sighed a absent note you been wanting me to." He held out his hand with the note inside.

"Oh!" She to the note. "Thank you, Castiel."

Then Natalie walked into the class room.

* * *

The boys meet all outside the classroom. Lysander, Castiel, and Armin were mad.

"Natalie is mine!" Castiel hissed.

"She is scared of you. Did you see her flinch?" Armin said as he walked ahead.

"I think she will question us. Before we didn't want to be near her and now we want her." Lysander said as he went into the classroom.

"You'll see." Castiel said as he walked outside the school.

* * *

Natalie looked around the classroom, feeling uncomable. Everyone was looking at her. Like she was a freak.

"Natalie, are you alright?" Adrin asked as he looked at the front of the class.

"Everyone is looking at me. I feel like a freak." She whispered to him.

"Yo, Natalie. How today going for ya?" Alexy asked.

"Great if everyone stopped looking at me." Natalie said loudly.

Everyone turned to face away from her. They all seemed to whisper to each other.

"Must be your time of the month, Natalie!" Amber yelled making everyone laugh, but Alexy, Lysander, Armin, and Adrin. Natalie didn't laugh as a blush covered her whole face.

"Listen here you nosepicker! You go back to picking your nose and leave people alone." Adrin said now standing in front of Amber. "Trust me. I thought thats all you did I when the ship saw you. That's why you aren't the subjects of my studies. I found you disgusting!"

Everyone laughed louder. Everyone, but Amber. She was mad and walked out the room.

"Are you ok, Natalie?" Armin and Alexy asked her.

"I feel a lot better now." She said with a laugh.

"Glad to hear that." Lysander said as he went to pat her on the back.

"Um... L-Lysander..." Natalie said as Lysander's hand touched her cheek. "Your nose is blooding."

"Ah! Sorry!" He took his hand away from her face and grabbed a tissue. "Stupid parthenophobia." He mumbled.

"You have a phobia of girls?" Natalie asked Lysander.

He freze. "Stuff happened when I was little." He answered.

"I hope you can get over it." Natalie said as she leaned close to him.


End file.
